LAST MOMENT
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [1SHOOT] / Mungkin hari itu adalah momen terakhir yang mereka alami. Sebuah momen indah dan manis bagi Shiho, namun begitu menyakitkan bagi Shinichi. /"Aku janji … Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Percayalah padaku, Shiho!"/ 'Hm, aku percaya padamu. Aku selalu mempercayaimu, Kudo-kun. Hountoni arigatou …'/ Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : ****Ai Haibara/****Shiho Miyano x ****Conan Edogawa/****Shinichi Kudo**

**.**

**GENRE : Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama**

**Last Moment © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : Alternative Canon, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

Mungkin hari itu adalah momen terakhir yang mereka alami. Sebuah momen indah dan manis bagi Shiho, namun begitu menyakitkan bagi Shinichi. /"Aku janji … Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Percayalah padaku, Shiho!"/ "Hm, aku percaya padamu. Aku selalu mempercayaimu, Kudo-_kun_. _Hountoni arigatou _…'/ Mind to RnR?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LAST MOMENT**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

"_Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!_" Lelaki berambut hitam itu terus menggumamkan kata yang sama sejak tadi. Ia meninju tembok dihadapannya dengan keras hingga tangannya terluka. Setetes air bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kini ia merasa sangat kacau dan hancur. Padahal jika dilihat, kehidupannya telah kembali seperti semula bahkan lebih baik dari dulu—sebelum ia terlibat dengan BO dan APTX 4869.

Kini ia telah kembali menjadi detektif terkenal Shinichi Kudo dalam tubuhnya yang normal. Kembali menjalani harinya sebagai murid di SMA Teitan. Bisa kembali menghabiskan waktunya dengan sahabat, teman, keluarga, dan gadis cinta pertamanya yaitu Ran.

Seharusnya semua telah sempurna bukan? Namun tidak semudah itu. Ia baru menyadari satu hal penting. Ia baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang berarti bagi hidupnya. Gadis berambut pirang stroberi yang selama ini selalu mendampinginya disaat masa-masa sulit, ketika ia terjebak dalam tubuh kecilnya. Mereka telah mengalami banyak hal rumit dan berbahaya bersama-sama. Saling melindungi dan saling mendukung satu sama lain, meski tak diperlihatkan secara langsung.

Ai Haibara atau Shiho Miyano. Gadis itu selalu bisa membaca pikiran dan memahami Shinichi melebihi siapapun juga. Namun kini gadis itu tak adalagi disampingnya. Tak adalagi sindiran atau ucapan sinis yang terdengar di gendang telinganya. Tak adalagi sorot mata dingin yang selalu ditunjukkan gadis itu. Semua telah menghilang, dan Shinichi merasakan kehampaan jauh di dalam hati kecilnya.

BO memang telah hancur. Semuanya telah berakhir. Begitupun dengan eksistensi gadis itu. Sejak insiden penyerangan FBI terhadap BO beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia masih saja terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Hanya alat bantu pernapasan yang terpasang di mulut serta hidungnya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa luka yang dialaminya memang cukup parah, sehingga hal tersebut menjadi alasan kuat yang membuatnya koma dalam kurun waktu tak bisa ditentukan.

"Shiho … _Gomenasai_ …" Ujar Shinichi sendu. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu, mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya. "Aku mohon, bangunlah! Bukalah matamu!" Suaranya kian lirih—menggenggam erat tangan pucat milik Shiho.

"Seharusnya aku bisa melindungimu." Shinichi menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Air mata masih mengalir, "Seharusnya aku lebih berguna saat itu, bukannya malah membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Seharusnya aku…" Ia tak mampu lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Bibirnya bergetar karena tangisan. Banyak kata penyesalan yang ingin ia ucapkan, namun semua percuma saja. Karena hal itu tak akan mengubah apapun.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat bukan?

Dan itulah yang Shinichi rasakan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menangisi kebodohannya. Menangis dihadapan gadis itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ranjang tanpa melepas genggaman tangan. Begitulah, hingga akhirnya ia akan terlelap disana setelah lelah mengeluarkan berbagai emosi yang menyiksa dirinya selama ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini?" Tanya Conan memasang ekspresi bingung, ketika menangkap sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih yang dilemparkan Ai.

"_Antidote_ APTX 4869 permanen." Jawab Ai singkat, yang langsung mendapatkan respon tak terduga dari Conan.

"Akhirnya kau berhasil menyelesaikannya juga, Haibara." Conan memeluk tubuh Ai dengan erat—membuat gadis itu sedikit sesak. Ia tersenyum senang, seakan seorang anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan mainan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Kau ingin membunuhku ya?" Ujar Ai bernada sarkasme. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh untuk Conan. Yang ingin ia lakukan kini hanyalah memeluk gadis itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya. Atau mungkin ada alasan lain? Entahlah.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar lagi, Haibara!" Entah mengapa nada suara Conan seakan memohon. "Ini caraku mengungkapkan terimakasih padamu."

"Terserah saja." Ai menghela nafas berat—pasrah saja, membiarkan Conan memeluknya. Degup jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan disertai rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Ia berusaha keras agar tetap tenang, menutupi rasa senang yang terselip di dalam hatinya.

"_Arigatou_, Haibara." Bisik Conan.

"Satu tas _channel _edisi terbatas sepertinya cukup untukku." Ai menyeringai.

"Tck, kau ini tetap saja." Conan melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah, tunggu saja! Kau akan segera mendapatkan tas itu." Ia mendengus dengan ekspresi kesal yang lucu.

Ai tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang manis dan tulus, membuat Conan terpaku untuk beberapa saat saja ketika melihat momen langka tersebut.

'Manis sekali. Aku tak menyangka … Haibara bisa juga terlihat manis seperti itu.' Batin Conan—memalingkan wajahnya yang telah memerah kearah lain.

'Sepertinya aku tak bisa menunggu, Kudo-_kun_. Ini akan menjadi waktu terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Terimakasih atas segala hal yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Terimakasih banyak, Kudo-_kun_ …' Batin Ai sendu. Senyumannya telah berganti menjadi senyum kesedihan, yang tentu saja tak bisa dimengerti oleh orang seperti Conan.

**X X X**

"Kemana Haibara pergi? Cepat beritahu aku!" Shinichi mengguncang tubuh Prof. Agasa dengan keras—meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan yang telah diucapkannya berulang kali. Dan hal yang sama terjadi. Prof. Agasa masih membungkam mulutnya, tak ingin berbicara apapun.

"Demi _Kami-sama_! Jangan diam saja dan jawablah aku, Profesor!" Shinichi meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Prof. Agasa terlihat serba salah dan bingung menghadapi situasi ini. Di satu sisi ia ingin memberitahu segala hal yang diketahuinya pada Shinichi, namun disisi lain ia tak ingin mengingkari janjinya pada Ai untuk tak memberitahukan apapun pada Shinichi perihal kepergian gadis itu bersama FBI untuk menangkap BO.

'_Kami-sama_, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan sekarang?' Batin Prof. Agasa gelisah.

"Sudahlah, Shinichi-_kun_. Lebih baik kau pulang saja! Kini Ai-_kun_ telah berada di suatu tempat, dan ia akan memulai kehidupan barunya disana. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa gangguan siapapun. Masa lalunya terlalu menyakitkan, dan ia ingin hidup barunya kini berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi. Lupakan saja semuanya! Anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Anggap saja kita tak pernah mengenalnya. Itulah yang ia inginkan. Dan demi kebahagiaannya … Kita harus melakukannya, meski berat." Ujar Prof. Agasa panjang lebar sembari sesekali mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

**DEGG**

Shinichi merasa hatinya terpukul oleh sesuatu yang keras, merasa sesak dan sakit di dalamnya setelah mendengar penuturan Prof. Agasa. Ia sungguh tak bisa menerima keputusan dan alasan gadis itu pergi. Sungguh bodoh dan tak masuk akal!

Kedua tangan Shinichi terkepal erat, "Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal sangat bodoh seperti itu? Aku tak percaya dengan semua hal yang kau katakan, Profesor. Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi disini. Dan aku akan mencari tahu semuanya, tanpa atau dengan bantuan darimu." Shinichi melenggang pergi penuh emosi. Kesal, marah, dan kecewa, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Maafkan aku, Shinichi-_kun_! Akupun sebenarnya tak ingin membohongimu. Tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Itulah yang Ai-_kun_ pikirkan. Meski aku tak menyetujui pemikiran dan rencananya, tapi aku bisa apa?" Prof. Agasa kembali menangis mengingat gadis yang telah ia anggap sebagai puterinya itu.

**X X X**

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Tanya Shuichi kembali menanyakan hal yang sama—membuat gadis pirang stroberi yang kini telah kembali pada tubuh normalnya memutar bola mata karena kesal.

"Berhentilah menanyakan hal yang sama! Aku sudah bosan menjawabnya." Ujar Shiho dingin. Ia mengisi peluru di pistolnya dengan santai, bersiap untuk bergerak dan menyerang ke tempat yang diduga merupakan markas dari BO.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan bertanya hal itu lagi." Shuichi menghela nafas. "Kau memang keras kepala. Aku menyerah …" Iapun segera bersiap dengan pistol di tangannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Shiho menatap lelaki berambut ikal itu—meminta persetujuan.

"Hm, jangan gegabah! Berhati-hatilah!" Shuichi memperingatkan.

"Tck, kau pikir aku ini siapa?" Shiho tersenyum angkuh. "Aku tak akan mati sebelum mereka semua tertangkap. Aku pergi sekarang …" Ia mengenakan topi di kepalanya kemudian bergerak masuk menuju bangunan yang berdiri kokoh dihadapan mereka.

"_Gomenasai_, Shiho." Gumam Shuichi—menatap punggung mungil gadis itu yang nampak kian menjauh dari pandangannya.

**Drrttt**

**Drrttt**

**Drrttt**

"Dimana kau sekarang?" Ujar Shuichi setelah menerima panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"**Sebentar** **lagi aku sampai di tempat tujuan. Kalian belum bergerak kan? Tunggu aku sampai—"**

"Ia sudah bergerak lebih dulu."

"**A-apaaa? Mengapa kau biarkan saja? Seharusnya kau menahannya agar tidak pergi. Itu sangat berbahaya sekali. Arrghh **_**kuso**_**! Gadis itu benar-benar … Baiklah, aku akan mengemudi lebih cepat agar segera sampai disana. Aku akan tutup teleponnya sekarang."**

**PIPP**

Sambungan telepon telah dimatikan.

Shuichi menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan sorot mata yang sulit untuk diartikan. Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya, "Jika saja kau tahu betapa khawatirnya lelaki bodoh itu padamu. Apa yang kau rasakan, Shiho?"

"Kalian berdua benar-benar..." Shuichi tersenyum getir. "Yang satunya seorang detektif tak peka yang tak bisa menyadari perasaannya sendiri, dan satunya lagi seorang gadis keras kepala yang lebih memilih memendam perasaannya dan berkorban demi orang-orang yang disayanginya meski dengan taruhan nyawa sekalipun. Sungguh ironis! Apa aku harus tertawa atau bersedih dengan kisah drama picisan ini?" Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

"Tentu saja tidak keduanya. Semoga saja keputusan dan langkah yang telah aku lakukan ini benar." Kembali sebuah helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Shuichi.

Ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Shiho karena telah mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak memberitahukan semua hal mengenai rencana penyergapan BO hari ini. Namun ia melakukannya karena detektif itu terlalu jenius untuk dibohongi hingga terpaksa ia membeberkan semua, tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Termasuk rencana Shiho untuk menjadi umpan secara suka rela. Dan juga, ia melakukannya demi gadis itu. Ia ingin gadis itu bisa berterus terang dan menyadari perasaannya sendiri, begitupun dengan detektif tak peka yang begitu dicintainya.

**X X X**

**DORR**

**DORR**

**DORR**

Suara baku tembak antara anggota BO dan FBI terdengar memekakan telinga. Pertarungan sengit tengah terjadi. Beberapa orang dari kedua kubu telah banyak yang terluka bahkan ada yang meninggal di tempat. Shiho berusaha sekuat tenaga mengerahkan semua kemampuannya dalam seni menembak, meski bahu kirinya telah terluka. Ia tetap melakukan perlawanan, menembak dan menghindar dengan gesit layaknya seorang yang professional.

"Kudo-_kun_ … Mouri-_san_ …" Mata _aquamarine_ milik Shiho membulat—sangat terkejut melihat sosok lelaki dan sosok gadis yang kini tengah berada di dalam sekapan Gin serta anggota BO lainnya.

"HENTIKAN TEMBAKAN KALIAN ATAU KEPALA MEREKA AKAN HANCUR!" Ancam Gin menyeringai sadis. Menodongkan pistolnya di kepala Shinichi, sedangkan Ran telah diurus oleh Bourbon.

Hening seketika.

Tak adalagi suara tembakan.

Anggota FBI yang tersisa hanyalah Shuichi dan Shiho. Yang lainnya telah tumbang, begitupula dengan anggota BO yang hanya menyisakkan Gin dan Bourbon.

"Tck, sial! Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" Desis Shiho penuh amarah. Ia melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Shuichi yang berdiri tak terlalu jauh darinya, seakan mengatakan 'Pasti kau kan yang memberitahu mereka? Aku akan membunuhmu nanti, Akai.'

'Kenapa ia bisa tertangkap? Dan lagi kenapa gadis itu ikut dengannya? Benar-benar kacau! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?' Batin Shuichi. Ia berpikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluar dari keadaan mendesak yang tengah terjadi.

"KELUARLAH SHERRY! SERAHKAN DIRIMU DENGAN SUKA RELA! DAN MEREKA AKAN AKU LEPASKAN." Ujar Gin masih menyeringai. Yang jujur saja, membuat Shiho sedikit bergetar merasakan ketakutan ketika melihatnya.

"JANGAN IKUTI UCAPANNYA, MIYANO!" Teriak Shinichi. Raut wajahnya terlihat gusar, memandang kearah Ran dengan tatapan khawatir. Pikiran serta perasaannya benar-benar kacau, terbagi menjadi dua. Antara khawatir dengan keadaan Ran dan khawatir pada nasib Shiho. Jika bisa memilih, lebih baik dirinya yang terluka dibandingkan kedua gadis itu yang harus terluka.

**DORR**

Gin menembakkan pelurunya kearah Ran, membuat lutut sebelah kanan gadis itu terluka. Semua mata terbelalak terkejut karena tindakan yang dilakukan Gin. Sedangkan Shinichi berteriak dan berontak penuh amarah, tanpa bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih berguna. Ia tak berdaya dan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong Ran.

"Lepaskan mereka,Gin!" Shiho keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Berjalan santai mendekat kearah mereka. Sorot matanya masih dingin dan tajam seperti biasanya, bahkan kini terlihat lebih menakutkan saja. "Kau bisa membunuhku tapi biarkan mereka semua pergi. Bukankah kau begitu sangat ingin membunuhku?"

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, Sherry." Gin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tanpa kau mintapun aku memang akan membunuhmu. Pengkhianat sepertimu memang harus mati."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Teriak Shinichi geram. "Jangan bersikap menjadi pahlawan! Kau selalu bersikap seolah—"

"Diam kau! Aku sedang tidak bicara denganmu." Shiho memotong ucapan Shinichi dengan nada sedingin es. "Cepat lepaskan mereka! Kita pergi dari tempat ini dan selesaikan masalah kita secepatnya." Ia melangkah kian mendekat.

"Aku suka keberaniamu, Sherry." Gin menodongkan pistolnya kearah Shiho. "Justru karena itulah, aku semakin tak sabar untuk membunuhmu."

**DORR**

**DORR**

**DORR**

**DORR**

Beberapa tembakan mengenai tubuh Shiho. Cairan kental berwarna merah membasahi pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya. Kini ia ambruk dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan. Mata Shinichi, Ran, dan Shuichi membulat sempurna. Sedangkan Shiho masih tetap santai dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan dinginnya, sesekali terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"GIN, KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK!" Umpat Shinichi diliputi amarah.

"Miyano-_san_ …" Lirih Ran di tengah isak tangis dan ketidakberdayaannya.

"Kau menyedihkan dan juga bodoh, Sherry. Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai ucapan orang sepertiku? Dan bagaimana bisa kau menjadi orang lemah hanya karena cinta? Sungguh ironis!" Gin tertawa puas melihat kondisi Shiho saat ini.

"Cih!" Shiho meludah kasar. Nafasnya terengah merasakan sakit akibat luka tembak yang melubangi perut datarnya. "Kau akan mati bersamaku, Gin." Ia mengambil pistol yang tersembunyi di balik rok pendek yang dikenakannya, kemudian menembakkan sebuah peluru tepat di kepala Gin.

"Si-sialan kau, Sherry!" Gin pun ambruk.

Bourbon yang telah membaca situasi tersebut, segera mencari jalan keluar untuk melarikan diri darisana. Membawa Ran sebagai sandera. Shuichi segera berlari mengejar Bourbon dan memberikan kesempatan pada Shinichi dan Shiho untuk berbicara empat mata. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka. Entah mengapa, firasatnya berkata demikian.

"Ran …" Teriak Shinichi ketika melihat Bourbon membawa pergi gadis itu. Ia hendak melangkah pergi, namun keadaan Shiho saat ini tak bisa ditinggalkannya begitu saja. "Miyano …" Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Shiho—melangkah mendekat kearahnya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" Ujar Shiho dingin. "Pergilah dan selamatkan Mouri-_san_!" Ia berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang bergetar lemas.

"BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEOLAH KAU ADALAH GADIS YANG KUAT, SHIHO!" Bentak Shinichi emosi. Ia meraih tubuh Shiho, dengan cepat menariknya ke dalam sebuah dekapan yang hangat.

"Lepaskan aku, Kudo-_kun_!" Ujar Shiho lemah. Berusaha mendorong dada Shinichi agar melepaskan dekapannya. "Mouri-_san_ sedang dalam bahaya. Pergilah selamatkan ia! Gadis itu lebih—"

"Diam dan jangan bicara lagi!" Desis Shinichi. Mengangkat tubuh Shiho ala _bridal_ _style_, "Kau sedang terluka parah. Dan aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit. Jadi bertahanlah!" Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mouri-_san_ … Iapun sedang terluka. Seharusnya kau—"

"Akai-_san_ sudah mengurusnya. Aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja, karena berada di tangan yang tepat." Shinichi memotong ucapan Shiho dengan nada datar. Kian mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobil yang berada diluar sana.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau memilih menyelamatkanku? Padahal aku adalah orang yang telah membuat hidupmu hancur. Aku adalah orang yang hampir saja membunuhmu dengan racun itu. Aku adalah—"

**CUPP**

Ucapan Shiho kembali terhenti karena sesuatu membungkam bibirnya.

Shinichi mencium Shiho.

"Kubilang berhenti bicara dan diamlah!" Ujar Shinichi setelah melepaskan ciuman. Ia menatap Shiho dengan lembut, begitu menenangkan dan penuh kasih sayang. "Berhentilah menjadi gadis keras kepala yang so kuat! Aku mohon … Sekali ini saja, turutilah ucapanku!"

"Kau benar-benar detektif paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui." Suara Shiho semakin melemah, tubuhnya pun mulai mendingin, disertai keringat yang mengaliri dahi hingga ke leher.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh. _Gomenasai_ …" Lirih Shinichi. "_Gomen_, karena aku tak menepati janjiku untuk selalu melindungimu."

Perlahan kedua mata Shiho tertutup. Nafasnya teratur meski seluruh tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Ia merasakan suatu kelegaan setelah berbicara dan bertemu kembali dengan Shinichi, meski berada di dalam waktu dan kondisi yang tak pernah terbayangkan sekalipun di benaknya.

Mungkin inilah momen terakhirnya bersama dengan Shinichi. Momen paling indah yang pernah hadir di dalam kehidupannya. Ia tak akan mungkin melupakan hari ini sampai kapanpun. Sebuah kenangan manis dan indah yang akan ia bawa sebelum malaikat maut membawanya pergi.

"Aku janji … Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Percayalah padaku, Shiho!" Ujar Shinichi penuh kesungguhan.

'Hm, aku percaya padamu. Aku selalu mempercayaimu, Kudo-_kun_. _Hountoni arigatou _…' Dan Shiho pun telah mencapai batas. Ia tak bisa lagi merasakan apa-apa, tubuhnya terasa kaku, nafasnya terasa berat, kulitnya semakin pucat. Namun sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya ia tak bisa lagi mendengar suara Shinichi.

Semuanya gelap, dingin, dan hampa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

* * *

**. . . .**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**. . .**


End file.
